


The Misadventures of Nix

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Elder Scrolls, Original Work, Shadowrun, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argonians, Blow Jobs, Cybernetics, Cybersex, Cyborgs, Dark Elf Girl, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Gnolls, Groping, Halflings, Hand Jobs, Humans, Humor, Khajiit - Freeform, Kobolds, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Monster sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Ogres, Oral Sex, Orcs, Other, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Robots, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trolls, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various Other Fantasy Creatures, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nixxea 'Nix' M'ora is forced to leave her home town after a plan to eliminate her stepmother backfires, she quickly realizes the side-effects are going to make her life a bit weirder.</p>
<p>And possibly a lot more fun.</p>
<p>(The games are listed because I'll be using elements/aspects from them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: a big SNAFU.

 

Of all the things to go wrong! She had everything set up and prepped!

The plan was almost foolproof; her bitch stepmother had been gone for the day, so what better time to prep a planar summoning ritual. Just imagining the look on the skank's face as she came back to see a fire elemental waiting for her was enough to make the young she-elf giddy. Waltz in just days after her mother died, will she?

Then have the NERVE to break out the crocodile tears when he dies less than a month later, making HER the head of House M'ora? Not if she had anything to say about it!

All she had to do was wait til she left for a luncheon to schmooze with her fellow gold-digger to put things into action.

The rune array was sketched out. The material components; a batch of still-glowing embers and coal from the fireplace, were set in place. And she had the incantation memorized...it went flawlessly...

For about twenty seconds. Then the damn array suddenly erupted in a flash. Luckily it was just that, a flash, and nothing was damaged. Of course, that's not to say nothing was affected. When she discovered what it HAD done, she checked the spell tome she was using. Pages one-twenty-two and twenty three were stuck together, and she ended up blending a summoning and transmute spell.

And now, here she was, in self-exile from her hometown of Shade's Hallow because one of the town guards had seen the flash through a window. When he came to investigate, Nix knew he'd inform the bitch who would probably put two and two together and figure it out. Needless to say, Nix wasn't about to give her the chance to 'return the favor', so to speak. 

"That's all well and good, lass." The Dwarven lady said from across the bar table after hearing her tale, "But that doesn't quite explain why it looks like ye got a summer sausage dangling between yer thighs." 


	2. Some Backstory Expanded, and Some Backdoor Offered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix expands on how her issue came to be, acquires a potential traveling companion...and possibly more.

"Ok, let me make sure I got this right.." The Dwarf, who had introduced herself as Elga when they met, spoke up, "Yer Ma died, and yer Da remarried barely a week after the funeral to this lass..."

"She was a Pit-be-damned bitch!" Nix hissed.

"Right...he remarried to *ahem* the bitch. Right?"

"Yeah..needless to say how angry I was at him for it. I mean, I'll admit we Drow aren't exactly what you'd call tight-knit, but still, a week!?"

"I've seen worse. Me aunt got hitched with her fourth hubby while the other's funeral was right outside." Elga sighed, "Then again she was batshite insane, tried to marry a catapult one time."

Nix found herself stifling a snicker at that.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh,yeah. So, the 'bitch', was mainly interested in yer Da's bank account."

Nix nodded, "I found out she'd drained a third of it buying herself clothes and jewelry by the time he died the next month. I'm sure she had a hand in how he died, but couldn't find any proof and odds are even if I did, she'd managed to schmooze her way into being friends with a couple other skanks and I knew they'd vouch for her regardless. So, I decided I'd try and get rid of her myself. Don't know the first thing about using a sword, axe, or even a pistol, and I was worried it'd be tracked back to me if I tried poison."

"So, why a Fire Elemental?" Elga asked. If Nix was paying attention, she would have noticed the dwarfess was visibly closer to her.

"That day she had gone to have 'tea' with her cohorts, which meant she'd be staggering back after knocking back a few bottles of mead. I figured the elemental could easily make it look like she had fallen into the fireplace. Had the whole thing set up; runes, material components, and incantation. It should have gone without a hitch...and it would've if the pages in that damn spellbook hadn't stuck together! Mixing a summoning and transmute spell together is...well, fucking dangerous." Nix sighed, "Should count myself lucky that there wasn't an explosion or anything when the magic discharged, aside from the flash of light knocking me onto my derriere... and shredding my clothes...except for this." She glared down at her lap where a large, silk wrapped bulge rested. "Still have how it caused this thing to appear, but there it is...!"

"I kin see that..." Elga commented, her gaze held firmly on it.

"On the bright side, I still have my kitty under it at least. So that's something. Unfortunately, one of the town guards saw the flash through the window and came to investigate." She took a swig from the beer bottle in front of her, "I ended up hiding while he found the wrecked array. Seriously, how do you explain to a guard that you're now hung like an ogre because your attempt to kill your stepmother backfired?" Nix groaned, resisting the urge to start banging her head. "Anyway, I knew he'd have to go report it and the bitch'd find out. Doesn't take a physics professor to know that she'd probably put two and two together, and there's no way in the Pit I'd give her a chance to try and 'return the favor'. So, I started to pack." She patted the duffel bag on the floor beside her, "Throwing some new clothes on was a pain."

"How so?"

"For one, none of my panties fit. Every pair I put on seemed like they were threatening to cut my ballsack in half....and I never thought I'd say that in a sentence." She finished, glaring lightly at the amused snort Elga stifled, "Anyway, since I've seen other female Drow wearing even less, I ended up turning a belt and one of my scarves into a makeshift loincloth and, well..you can see the rest. It was the first thing I managed to throw on in the time I had." She gestured to the afore mentioned 'garmet' and rather tight-looking t-shirt that made up the remainder of her outfit, coupled with the short, lavender hair she sported. "Threw this on, packed up what I could, and said goodbye to Shade's Hold." She let out a rueful chuckle, "I'd lived there my whole life. Never thought I'd start my seventies with a self-imposed exile."

"Gotta admit, Nix, that's a hell of a story." Elga patted her leg in sympathy...though it was a tad higher than she was prepared for. "So, where ya gonna go from here?"

"I...I'm not sure." She said, trying to ignore the dwarf's fingertips on her inner thigh, her hands were surprisingly soft, "To b-be honest, that happened early this morning. I'd only been traveling a few hours when you and I met..." She let out a rather un-drowlike squeak when she felt the fingers brush against her bulge

Now, Nix was no prude, far from it. And in all honesty, she did think Elga was quite attractive; dark auburn hair that she had in a pair of waist-length braids, clear grey eyes, lips that were quite full by dwarf standards, tanned skin, clad in a skintight strapped leather top showing off an impressive pair almost D-Cup tits, thighs that she could probably break bones between and one of the tightest looked asses she'd ever seen all in leggings that looked painted on.

It was the fact she could feel her new penis getting hard at her touch, and 'popping' out in public wasn't really something she wanted happening.

"Well, what skills do ya have?" Elga's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Skills??" Nix looked up, "Well...I 've spent the last twenty years studying magic. Gotten pretty good at Ray of Frost, Magic Missile and a couple others. Was hoping to apply to an academy when I turned a hundred to train to become an evokER!" She sucked in a breath when Elga's hand slid up onto her crotch and cupped one of her testicles through the fabric. "E-Elga, what the hellmmmph!?" She was cut off by a searing kiss, courtesy of the dwarf, coupled by feeling a very her lap straddled and a very female crotch as it began to grind against her.

"Fuck me. NOW." Elga rasped once they pulled apart.


	3. The Drow and The Derriere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix gets her first taste of how different surface life is.

"W-What??" Nix almost squawked, trying her damnedest to ignore how hard (and wet) the surprise lap dance was making her. She blushed in embarrassment at the fact several people in the room could see her erection straining against the fabric. A nearby pair of female halflings were eyeing it approvingly. One of them already hand down between her legs, rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her leggings.

The barkeep, however, grumbled, "If'n yer gunna do dat, den yer gunna  clean up a'fer yerseves, ya 'ear me?"

Nix's eyes widened, "The hell??"

"Ah, de law 'round dese parts 'er mer in'rested in goin' a'fer robbers and ban'its den a couple randy folk. Long as ya don' delib'ritly be doin' it in a spot kids kin see, dey don' care."

'W-wait...you mean as long as we don't intentionally let children spot us...we could fuck all day??"

"Aye. But like Ah sed, yer cleanin' up a'fer yerseves."

Elga smirked, "What he said, now, ye gonna pull this beastie out?" She gripped Nix's cock through the fabric, earning a moan and throb in return, "Lass, it's been almost four years since I've had either me caverns plundered, and fingers and me dagger's handle are good only for so long." She began to pump, causing the fabric on her tip to become translucent from precum. "I know it's barely been a day since ya got it, but you know sooner or later you're gonna find yourself having to put it to use." She sped up slightly, "May as well break it in now."

Nix whimpered slightly as the combined feeling of the silk and unexpected handjob were starting to drive her nuts. Truth be told, she'd been feeling rather horny ever since the ritual backfired, but was able to keep her mind off it.

Now, however... 

"Pants off." She growled, not even bothering to undo the belt as she ripped the scarf off her pelvis, revealing her new additions; a thirteen-inch long,  9-inches around erection jutted up almost proudly, veins slightly visible along the shaft. Under it hung a pair of orbs the size of goose eggs, her slit, a few shades of blue lighter than the rest of her, was just barely visible behind her scrotum. 

"Tymora's clit, girl!" Elga blurted out, her eyes widening, "I..I was joking when I said ye were hung like an ogre!" 

"That a bad thing..?"

The dwarf almost tearing at her pants to get them off was her answer. Within moments, the article of clothing was seen flying over the table and Elga was standing on the table, now wearing only her tunic and boots.  Nix almost caught herself drooling at the sight of her plump mound, only a small, well-trimmed strip of hair was visible above her clit.

Elga smirked, "Not this time, lass." She turned to show off her rock hard ass cheeks. "Right now yer gonna be givin' me back door some attention. If its one thing we dwarves love aside from good beer and a good fight is good anal." With that, she hopped back onto Nix's lap and pulled a small bottle out of her cleavage. A minty smell emanated from it when she flicked the cap off and tipped it over onto her erection. Nix shivered as a clear, slick, and slightly cool liquid trickled down her length, followed by Elga rubbing it in to fully coat her penis, causing it to glisten a little.

"W-what was that??"

Elga chuckled, "You didn't really think we weren't gonna use lube now, did ya? We dwarves may be tough, but even we don't go in dry."  Before Nix could respond, she positioned her ass over the drow's tip and began to slide down.

Nix squealed in pleasure as the head of her cock vanished into Elga's tight pucker with a pop.  


End file.
